Never get close
by kamakaii
Summary: A short oneshot about Hanji and Rivaille! May be OOC, rated T for (rare) language.


**A/N: Procrastinating on my EdMa story by writing an oneshot! I came up with this idea suddenly and had to write it out before I forgot. Beware; this idea came from a headcanon of mine! Hopefully this isn't too OOC, this is my first type writing for these characters, so I'll still need a bit of practice with these two.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

"It's getting late..." Hanji sighed, readjusting her glasses. "I should probably start making my way to bed so I'll be alert for tomorrow's mission." The scientist rubbed her face as she stood up from the table she sat at. "Getting kinda tired too..." She mumbled while her hand grazed the top of her aching head. As she made her way down the halls, she felt her footsteps gradually come to a halt next to Rivaille's open door. Inside, she had caught sight of the short boy sitting at his desk, and staring down at a piece of paper, maybe a letter, or a picture, Hanji couldn't quite tell from her distance. "_I wonder why he's still up so late._" Hanji thought.

Rivaille seemed unaware of the girl's presence. A low growl could be heard from deep in his throat as he suddenly jerked the desk's drawer open and threw what he had been looking at not moments before inside. Slamming it closed, he arose from his chair and rubbed his forehead with a frustrated sigh. "Damn it." He cursed.

"Corporal...?" Hanji finally spoke up, a worried expression decorating her face. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Hanji, what are you doing up?" He questioned, immediately regaining his composure.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" She shot back, entering his room and closing the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Hanji, now go get some sleep." He gave an irritated sigh.

"No, not until you explain to me what's wrong. I saw you just now, for you, showing any sort of emotion other than annoyance isn't exactly normal." She persisted.

"Will you leave me alone if I just tell you?" He groaned.

"Probably."

"Probably?"

Hanji simply glared at him.

"Whatever," He complained. "People call me humanity's strongest soldier or whatever, but it isn't as great as you might think it to be."

"How so?"

"Because, don't you realize how many people I've had to watch die? I hate to say it, but most of those deaths were probably my fault." He explained hastily in attempt to shut the nosy girl up.

"But what were you looking at?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"No, it isn't, now go to sleep."

"You said you would explain"

"So troublesome..." Rivaille groaned under his breath. "I already explained."

"You didn't explain all of it."

"You really are a pain, you know that, right?" He snapped, while making his way back to his desk. Rivaille swiftly yanked the drawer open and pulled the paper back out, tossing it lightly to Hanji.

Without so much as gazing at it for two seconds, Hanji instantly recognized the familiar face printed onto it. Her head snapped up to look at Rivaille right in the eye. "This is Petra..." Her voice softened. "She really liked you, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"You should have talked to her more often..."

"I don't like to get close to people, like I said earlier, if I get close to someone, and they die, It'll only make it that much harder." He stated without breaking eye-contact.

"-Heh. So that's why I've never seen you get a girlfriend, and I always thought it was because of your height." Hanji teased, in attempt to lighten his mood.

"Shut up!" Rivaille snarled.

"Sorry," She gazed downward, returning to a more serious state. She felt tears forming in her eyes. "_It must be hard, to live without having anyone be close to you..._" Hanji thought solemnly. She began to creep toward the corporal, slowly lifting her head.

"Uh- are you, **crying**?!" The astonished soldier asked.

"But- that sounds like a horrible way to live, Rivaille!" The scientist explained, pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to be lonely, I could always be your friend."

"Why are you hugging me?" He snapped, unaware of his harsh tone until after the words had escaped his mouth. "Sorry," He corrected himself. "Well, I explained, now go to sleep."

Hanji only shook her head and muttered some muffled words that Rivaille couldn't understand, due to the fact her face was stuffed into his shoulder. "Come again?" He asked.

Lifting her head, Hanji repeated herself. "Please, be my friend, be close to me, talk to me, you don't have to be lonely anymore." She sobbed.

"Hanji-"

"Please..."

Rivaille's gaze softened as he finally wrapped his arms around the girl. Giving a sigh of defeat, he finally gave in. "Fine,"

"Thank you, R-"

"But only one condition."

"What is it?" Hanji asked, finally releasing him from her grasp.

"You take back..." Rivaille leaned in closer to her. "That comment, about never seeing me..." He had come within inches of the girl's face. "with a girlfriend." He finished as the door opened behind them, interrupting his plans.

Standing in the doorway, was none other than Eren Jeager. "I uh... noticed it was kinda late so I came to remind you to get a good nights rest for tomorrows mission."

"Are you telling me what to do, Jeager?" Rivaille growled.

"N-no!" Eren jumped.

"Well~ I should be getting to bed now, shouldn't I?" Hanji beamed, bouncing back to the doorway.

"Wait!" Rivaille stopped her.

"What is it?"

"Promise me something..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

Hanji giggled. "Oh ye of little faith~"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I only spent an hour or two on it, so hopefully it's acceptable. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
